


Click Click

by BlueDysania



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Implied PSTD, It's Not Paranoia If They're Really Out To Get You, Light Angst, M/M, Stalker, papyrus is a sweetheart, razz has issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 22:30:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17537525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueDysania/pseuds/BlueDysania
Summary: A horror movie cliché. "What? I didn't hear anything."Razz is overreacting... right?





	Click Click

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yastaghr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yastaghr/gifts).



Razz was not happy.

They’d had this date night planned for two weeks and it had gone superbly. They both enjoyed a sense of order in their lives so of course it had.

They had they’d arrived promptly at the restaurant with ten minutes to spare for their reservation. The private dining area with a small fireplace, some candlelight on the table, and rosy color on the walls providing a sufficient romantic theme.

And yet despite the perfectly cooked food and chance to catch up with Papyrus’ efforts in his ambassadorial duties, he’d been constantly distracted by the faint sound of something moving just beyond his peripheral view.

It could have been other patrons or employees of the restaurant but for the fact that he had reserved the entire room, he’d preened at showing his financial surety to his datemate; and had been given a discount by the host who apparently had a soft spot for romance. Razz had shamelessly taken advantage of it. Plus, the fact that any employees who may enter could only come through one door. And he was never not aware of that door.

There should not be _anyone else_ in this room.

But everyone now and then… he heard a click coming from somewhere behind him. He’d listened intently, not turning at first, but it was seemingly at random. Always the same noise, the same volume, and always somewhere behind him.

Finally, he turned in his seat, glaring at the other end of the room, shrouded in shadow due to unlit candles and the fireplace’s glow unable to reach that far. A flare of his magic and constructs were summoned in the darkness, the red glow chasing away the shadows.

Nothing. It didn’t set him at ease.

“RAZZ?” Papyrus asked.

This was supposed to be a good night. Razz didn’t want to spoil it with his paranoia… or worry his datemate. But something in him was tense and he felt like there were eyes staring back at him, mocking him almost for not discovering their owner. But his own eyes were telling him that no one was there.

“Did you hear something?” He asked and the way his voice sounded uncertain even to his own ears didn’t alarm him as much as it should. Because it felt like someone was there… and _yet_ …

He waited for Papyrus to say something, hoping that his datemate would suddenly pronounce that he too had been hearing something out of place and Razz wasn’t making something out of nothing. Because then it would mean Razz had something else to blame then his inability to accept there wasn’t danger around _every Star-damned corner_.

There were a few minutes of silence, both of them listening intently.

Razz knew before Papyrus said anything.

“I DO NOT HEAR ANYTHING.” It was worse for how apologetic Papyrus sounded.

It was nothing. Razz felt his shoulders hunching inward and turned slowly to face his plate of food that was no longer steaming. It was not nearly as appetizing as it was a moment ago and it had nothing to do with how cold it was getting.

A part of him wanted to apologize for bringing his paranoid mindset into what was supposed to be a wonderful night. The mood was gone and Razz didn’t want to look up and see Papyrus’ disappointment.

_He wanted to be worthy so badly._

“RAZZ?”

Razz could only manage a questioning noise as he sat there, as poised as he could with a head bowed and fist trembling in his lap like at any moment he might stand up swinging because the tingle down his spine that spoke of danger was still there like something looming over him.

Papyrus was as Great as he and Papyrus didn’t have a record of seeing threats where there were none.

_There was nothing to be scared of._

“THIS RESTURANT WAS A WONDERFUL IDEA AND PERHAPS WE COULD RETURN ANOTHER DAY FOR LUNCH BUT WOULD YOU MIND TERRIBLY IF I SAY A NIGHT-IN SOUNDS LIKE A MORE WONDERFUL TONIGHT?”

Razz looked up, an uncertain dip in his brow. Papyrus was smiling at him, not with pity but with understanding that struck Razz like a dagger to the Soul. He reached out, hand open and inviting like a lifeline. It took a minute for his hands to unclench and put one into Papyrus’. It was grasped sweetly and Papyrus leaned forward to kiss the back of it.

“WHAT DO YOU SAY?”

Razz nodded and forced his shoulders to straighten, to sit tall, “That… THAT WOULD BE PERFECTLY FINE TO ME. SHALL WE GO THEN?”

Papyrus beamed and sprung up, pulling him along and then close at his side. Razz had entered the restaurant with a confident strut, smug smirk and with Papyrus next to him. Razz did not feel those things now and his smirk absent.

Yet he felt... okay with that right here and now.

Supported by Papyrus subtle manipulations and powerful persona, he walked hand in hand out of the restaurants’ front doors. Thankfully the host was no where nearby. Razz had bragged about this night enough to them for it to end in a retreat for his sake.

Still… Papyrus was beaming as they walked to the car, talking about making some homemade treats together and then watching some MTT and NTT cross-over movies. Razz felt his smirk return as he started the engine.

The night wasn’t over yet. And regardless, there was nothing to worry about.

Razz was just overreacting...

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The host closed the peephole into the private dining area and smiled at the pictures they’d taken, saving them all to later transfer to their laptop. What a fortunate coincidence! To imagine the Royal Guard Captain who’d rescued them all those weeks ago would show up at their workplace!

It had to be fate! Surely it was meant to be!

The other skeleton was cheerfully painted out with black strokes with their stylus and they hummed as they imagined all the other videos and pictures they’d taken of Captain Razz at the Royal Guard Station. And now… now they had his home address from the reservation card!

The host hummed, pocketing their phone and their copy of the reservation card, and made their way back out to the front of the restaurant.

They couldn’t wait to go say hi.

**Author's Note:**

> Questions, Comments, and Requests at [BlueDysania](http://bluedysania.tumblr.com/)


End file.
